


Cult of the Boy King

by Onity



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrupted Anduin, Cultists, Everything is good until it's not, F/M, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Murder mystery maybe, Old Gods, Shadow Priest Anduin, Valeera is basically a Wrynn at this point, Varian Wrynn Lives, Varian finds help in some unlikely people, Varian splits into two again, Vol'Jin Lives, Wrynn family, lets be honest, not all family is blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onity/pseuds/Onity
Summary: Varian Wrynn survived the battle against the Legion at the Broken Shore, however not without injuries that leave him unfit to continue as crown king. Taking up the role of acting king, Anduin is able to form a peace treaty with the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion. Everything seems to be going as planned, until it doesn't, and the king and queen are murdered, their daughter kidnapped from her crib. Determined to have his granddaughter returned alive and well, Varian is willing to give up everything. In his search for help and answers, he finds that Anduin's story has yet to come to an end...





	Cult of the Boy King

-...-

Varian Wrynn was supposed to die.

At the Battle of the Broken Shore, fate saw to that High King Varian Wrynn, along with Warcheif Vol’jin, were both to parish. Fate saw wrong. The High King was not the last man left behind by the escaping air ship, as a few Alliance and Horde soldiers found themselves stuck on the ground, or unable to flee with the rest. It was these abandoned men and women whom banded together with the high king, and pushed their final attack against Gul’dan. 

Gul’dan had come so close to killing him.

The High King had fallen, stabbed from behind, bleeding, in pain, brought to kneel before the evil before him. Gul’dan, fel flames called into command at his hand, grinned as the High King challenged him with his final words. 

But then, a lone, abandoned, horde mage, before her own death, taking advantage of their poor attention, cast a spell upon the king, teleporting him out of death’s grip. 

In a fit of rage, Gul’dan burned her body with a fel flame, allowing her to feel pain unlike any other. 

The next time the High King Varian Wrynn woke up, it was days later, and he lay within his room in Stormwind Keep. 

Not well, but alive. 

-...-

One Month Later

-...-

To say that the Legion Invasion of Azeroth was one of Azeroth’s darkest times was, well honestly a subjective statement. Azeroth has been through a lot of shit, Anduin knew this well from his many studies of history. But for Anduin, he’d never actually experienced an attack by the legion at this scale. He’d witnessed the wrath of the Lich King, and knew that the Burning Legion had ties to those events, but was never someone who played a part in saving Azeroth. He was a child, and he was just as much defenseless as most of Azeroth’s citizens. 

This time? This time was different. 

Anduin Wrynn thanked the light every day that his father had been saved from the fight at the Broken Shore. He feared deeply how different life would be had his father fallen. But despite this, his life had taken a rather large turn after the events of the Broken Shore anyway. Varian Wrynn escaped with his life, yes, but was weakened greatly. While his father recovered, kept safe within the keep, Anduin took his place at meetings. Meetings with the war council, with the Horde, with the Alliance, with the Nobles, etc etc. He took notes and relayed them to his father, then delivering his father’s decisions to whom needed to hear them. Anduin had basically become king, just without the title and the final decisions. 

Anduin was extremely exhausted, sure, and being a placeholder king was nothing like it was when he was a child king under Bolvar, but everything was fine as long as his father lived. 

And lived, he did. 

“Father!”

The crown prince, hand full of documents and notes from the morning’s meetings, walked into his father’s bedroom, expecting to find the man resting, or at least at his desk. Anduin had not expected to find the man sitting on the floor beside an utterly destroyed wheelchair. The metal bent and leather totaled. It’d also looked burned, and suspiciously a half melted candle lay sideways on the floor. Varian himself was attempted to stand up on his own, though he appeared like he was ready to murder at any given second. 

“What did you do!?” Anduin frowned, quickly putting his papers aside and aiding his father up, over and onto his bed. 

Moving so quickly from the floor to the bed hurt, and Varian did nothing but voice his discomfort, despite Anduin aiding his relief with the light. He avoided the question, crossing his arms, his nails scratching at himself, and more angry mumbles of pain. Anduin sighed, looking over at the wheelchair, then back at his father. 

“Look, I get it.” Anduin walked over to the thing, investigating the damage. “You don’t like being limited like this. A wheelchair is the last thing you want to deal with right now. But, father, without it you can’t leave this room.”

“I’d be fine with a cane.” Varian growled in reply, watching his son play with the chair, then deciding it to be a lost cause, and leaving it like the trash it now was. 

“No.” Anduin turned to his father. “No, you would not be. You can’t use a cane if you can’t even stand properly to begin with.”

“If you’d all just give me a chanc-”

“I’ve been using a cane since I was fifteen, I know how they work!” Anduin raised his voice, cutting him off. “I, fortunately, didn’t lose my ability to control my legs. Unfortunately, you have. You can move them, sure, but you’re too weak. Pushing yourself from using a wheelchair is just making your recovery that much more difficult.”

Varian knew well that Anduin was right, but the rage inside him felt differently. “I can’t stand that thing, Anduin! I feel caged! Like I’m being held back, slowed, anad every second I sit in that fucking thing I want to stab it.”

“How is it the wheelchair that is making you feel caged and not your injury?!” Anduin asked, but then took a deep breath. He knew why his father was taking his anger out on the wheelchair. It was much easier to target then yourself. “Never mind.”

Anduin continued. “Look, I understand the frustration. Those few months after the bell were torture. Being unable to go anywhere by myself, least of all without the aid of nurse who didn’t understand privacy, felt awful. All I wanted to do at the time, all that I ever want to do, is to go places, explore, be free, were things I couldn’t do anymore. But the cane was the only thing that helped me at least try to do those things.”

Varian frowned, but relaxed somewhat. He let his crossed arms fall and he leaned back on the bed. In that moment of silence between them, he thought about what Anduin said. Anduin watched at the emotions changed within his father. 

Varian leaned forward again, his long hair falling over his shoulder. 

“I can’t stand this.” Varian began. “Every moment I’m locked away in this keep I feel like I’m that much closer to losing it.”

Anduin felt the sorrow in his father’s voice, moving to stand a bit closer to him.

Varian looked up to his son. 

“Being the High King of the Alliance while the Burning Legion is attacking Azeroth and being unable to do a n y t h i n g at all to help? I’d never thought of such a ruthless torture. Staying here within my bedroom when there is fighting to be done goes against my very being. Everything I’ve ever believed in. Fought for. Known.”

Varian Wrynn had felt like nothing but a prisoner within his own kingdom. His own body. Deep down Anduin knew this, but in truth he’d not really thought about it until Varian confessed in his inner struggles just now. It hurt Anduin to see his father like this. To see what felt like a broken man. A wolf locked inside a cage while his pack was threatened. 

And yet, all while Varian suffered, he still was expected to hold the reigns of the Alliance. Make decisions for her as if he were at the front lines and knew exactly what was going on. In truth Anduin’s documents and notes were only a window of the world through the bars of this cage. Varian needed to rest, but how could a man rest when the world demanded his attention 24/7?

“Father.”

Anduin reached over and gently held his father’s hand. His hand, scared and old, carried still the ring he put on the day he married Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. 

“Let me be king.”

“What?” Varian saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

“You cannot recover with the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Anduin explained. “Let me take the title, even if it’s to be temporarily. I do most of your work anyway nowadays.” 

Varian was prepared to retaliate, but there wasn’t anything to say against him. Anduin was right. 

“Besides, It’s important in times of war like this to keep morale up. I fear that lacking a king at the front lines, or at least in visitation, will weaken our people’s spirits. They need you, but you need to rest, so let me fill in your absence. Officially.”

Anduin knew his father wouldn’t like this, but it was what he believed needed to happen. Anduin had been thinking about this for a few weeks now. Now, as Varian suffers under the stress of being king when he cannot, is the best time to relieve the title from his shoulders. 

“Son- I-” Varian searched for words, his hand gently pressing against Anduin’s. His eyes searched Anduin’s, but Varian was searching himself really. 

“Okay.” He said finally. 

“Thank you, father.” Anduin nodded his head, understanding how hard it was for Varian to agree. 

“But no fighting on the front lines. If I nearly died, I can’t imagine you-”

“I’ll be fine, father.” Anduin weakly smiled, “I won’t put myself in danger like that. I swear.”

“I wonder why I still worry.” Varian rolled his eyes. Becoming king wasn’t going to change Anduin’s mischievous nature. 

“I know this is the Burning Legion we’re talking about, but I’ll be fine. Most of your- my duties stay in Stormwind anyway. And as soon as I get you a new wheelchair, you’ll be up and out of this room immediately.”

Anduin smiled, “Once you get mobility going, it’ll be like having two kings really. I doubt you’ll easily step back from the scene.”

“True…” Varian nodded his head. 

“I’ll be standing king, you’ll be the-”

“Standing king!?” Varian frowned, Anduin realizing his untimely accidental pun. 

“My bad!” Anduin laughed as a small pillow was thrown at him. 

The two laughed, for a moment forgetting the world and enjoying the sound of each other's joy. As the moment passed, however, a knock was heard from the door. Anduin turned and paced over to the door, opening it slightly to see a royal guard waiting for him. 

“My prince, a representative from the Kirin Tor wishes to speak to you.”

Anduin nodded his head. “I will be there shortly.”

The guard left and Anduin turned back to his father. He smiled to his father, then glanced at the wheelchair again, before returning to the stack of documents and notes he’d placed down earlier. 

“Looks like you don’t need these anymore.” Anduin said. “But, uh, I’ll get the paperwork ready to announce the title change. I’ve got to meet with someone, but after that I’ll get you a new wheelchair. Get you out of this room?”

“Thank you.” Varian nodded. “That would be nice.”

With that, Anduin said goodbye and left the room, onward to continue his work.

-...-

Anduin Wrynn never gave the crown back to his father. 

Varian took awhile to realize he probably wasn’t getting it back. By then, though, he was okay with that. Anduin proved to be an excellent king during the period of the Legion’s attack. Anduin stepped into the role almost flawlessly, though at times got much needed advice from his father. With the aid of all of Azeroth, the Burning Legion was pushed back off the planet. In about a year, give or take, the war was won.   
In that year, Varian recovered a lot. He got to eventually abandon the wheelchair for prosthetics made by the finest gnomish engineers. Those took ...awhile to get used to, and honestly the man was still having difficulties walking with them. It felt strange, even the idea of them, but he’d never been happier then the day he was allowed to leave Stormwind for the first time since the Broken Shore.   
There were other things Varian struggled with as well, including the sudden realization that he was aging. Maybe it was his injuries gathered across years of battles, but he’d found himself forgetting things now and then. And his hair graying. A few aches in his bones that when he complained about them, Anduin would mention how he’d felt the same aches too. Though those aches, while feeling similar, were from an entirely different source.   
So it was decided, really, through the council of nobles, that Varian Wrynn was left unfit to continue rule over Stormwind as the king, at least while Anduin Wrynn existed. That and that they were impressed with the dedication Anduin put out throughout the war. Did they acknowledge the stress and breakdowns Anduin had? No. But not that those mattered to them, it was almost expected from a teen/young adult thrust into the throne of kingship while being attacked by one of the darkest evils known to man. 

With the end of the war, questions arose over the standing of the Alliance and the Horde. Peace had never looked so easily obtainable, considering that despite his near death experience on the Broken Shore, Vol’jin too had survived. The troll looked weakened, much like Varian, but trolls could regain health, humans could not. At least not in the same way. High King Anduin Wrynn got to work immediately following the Legion’s defeat, securing a meeting with the Warcheif, and after a month of negotiations and talks, the two announced a rather secure treaty between their factions. 

As Azeroth recovers from her wars, with a future paved with peace, life never seemed so welcomed. 

In the year that followed, the king worked in giving aid to others affected by the legion, but outside of close ally boundaries. In a surprise turn of events, Anduin and Lady Proudmoore gained the trust of Kul Tiras again. Warcheif Vol’jin, the Zandalari. 

The young king met a Kul Tiran warrior named Taelia Fordragon, and within the next year the two were happily married and expecting. 

Life was good. 

Varian Wrynn had never felt life so stressless. 

-...-

To say Varian loved his granddaughter was a huge understatement. 

It was a miracle the man ever let the newborn out of his sight. It seemed that at any moment he could get his hands on her, cuddling her, walking around with her, or sitting in playing with her, he would. He’d many a time insist on doing the nanny’s job for her, so the nanny would teach Varian how to be careful and to properly care for such a young baby.   
Anduin enjoyed seeing his father gush over the tiny girl, and often felt at ease that when he could not be there for his daughter, it was his father taking care of her instead. Anduin tried to act as father as much as he could, but being the high king meant he had a lot to do. Suddenly the fact that Varian wasn’t around much during his own childhood now made sense. I mean, despite the whole black dragon thing, Varian already had a lot to deal with.   
Anduin also had the relief of his queen being there. Taelia Fordragon was a tough lady, but funny and kind hearted just as he was. She shared in his kingly duties as well as her own, sometimes forcing him to take breaks when he needed them. She’d also been an amazing mother, often a bit protective, but so was Varian, and Anduin, and the entire kingdom of Stormwind. Stormwind loved the Wrynn household, and the Wrynn house hadn’t been this active and happy in a long time. 

Anduin Wrynn was always at least a little bit stressed.

It was a default mode for him, really. But with the birth of his daughter, Varian had noticed a change in his stress. No longer directed at everything, now only directed at his own family. In this, Varian realized Anduin was having the same stresses Varian had when Anduin was born. Only this time, Anduin’s fears made them much worse.   
Anduin feared that what happened to his mother, to his parents, would happen again to him, his wife, and his own daughter. That, like Tiffin, Taelia would die. Or that something would happen to himself. That their daughter would lose a parent, if not both. These were fears Anduin had always had, but before they were distant. Now that he actually had a family, those fears were forefront.   
It helped that Varian was still alive and kickin it, and that there was a peace unlike any in the last number of years. It helped that Anduin had a therapist, and that there were no black dragons currently residing within Stormwind walls. 

But every now and then the fear grew too much, and his bones ached, and the young king walked around leaning a bit too much on his own cane. 

-....-

“Father.”

Anduin found his father within his own personal study, a small drink in hand, reviewing documents over civil court cases taking place next week. His father smiled to greet his son, but found it odd that the young king stood a bit off. Anduin seemed nervous, a letter in his hands. 

“Please, sit down.” Varian nodded, turning to pour Anduin a small drink too. 

Anduin sat across from Varian, placing his cane to the side, and messing with the edges of his lighter kingly wear as his father places a drink in front of him. Anduin placed the letting her had on the desk, motioning for Varian to take a look. As his father did, Anduin took a sip from the drink his father poured him, if not to be polite, then to try to calm himself. 

“Where did you get this?” Varian asked, confused by the contents of the letter. 

Anduin leaned forward on the desk. “It came in just like any other letter to the king.”

Varian frowned, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that before, honestly.” Varian said. 

“I was hoping you’d have.” Anduin seemed disappointed. 

Varian looked up at his son, seeing worry in his eyes. 

“I mean, nothing like this, but as a king you get weird mail all the time. I’d thought you already knew this? I mean, as a prince you’d always get questionable mail. Strange gifts.”

Anduin sighed, nodding, taking the letter again to look at it. It seemed normal, stamped with a purple wax seal, but what was written inside was creepy. 

“It’s probably my paranoia.” Anduin said, “I just noticed I hadn’t gotten anything this off in awhile.”

“It sounded cultist. But honestly I’ve never heard of a cult being so proper.” Varian almost laughed. “Looks like some kid wrote it to try to get in some early Hallow's end joke.”

Anduin shrugged. “He’s about a month late, then.” 

Varian motioned for Anduin to take another sip. “You look like you need a break.”

Anduin weakly smiled, taking the drink again. “I guess you’re right. The nobles have been a bit more awful than usual, and there have been a few ticks in the restoration of Westfall.” 

“What, they’re mad the money isn’t going into expanding Stormwind’s artificial winter snowfall? Shouldn’t they realize that Westfall’s restoration is long overdue? Or do they need to suffer as I did from not listening to your mother?”

Anduin laughed, downing the drink, and ripping the letter in two before letting it fall into the wastebasket to the side of the desk. 

“You’re right.” He said. 

Varian was glad to see Anduin smile, but there were still signs of tiredness under his eyes. 

“Why don’t you and Tae leave Stormwind for a day or two?” Varian asked. “I’m sure I can help the princess hold down the fort while you step away.”

“I’ll think about it.” Anduin nodded. “It’s been awhile since I’ve visited Baine. Or Teldrassil. Such a beautiful place. Or maybe Pandaria, lots of memories there. I’d love to show Tae around Pandaria.”

“Pandaria sounds like a much longer trip,”

“You’re right, you’re right,”

“But we would be fine if you wanted to stay away a bit longer.”

Anduin laughed. “I’ll talk to Taelia about this, as well as the advisors.”

“Good. If you don’t, I will.”

Anduin left his father’s study feeling much better about himself, as well as forgetting the worries the mysterious letter brought him. Having his father be there for him was something Anduin was time and time again thankful for. Varian had never imagined being granted the gift of being alive while Anduin held the crown, and that was something he was grateful for. 

-

Anduin couldn’t help but smile, holding his daughter, who played with his hair mumbling gibberish, while he watched as Taelia and Varian sparred in the training yard. 

Two guards not too far off were also watching, placing bets on the winner. 

A slight breeze filled the air, leaves from the nearest tree littering the ground. 

His daughter hiccuped, and he couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. 

The distant tap of harmless sword against sword. 

The approaching tap of boots against pavement. 

“My King.”

Anduin didn’t need to turn, finding Mathias Shaw greeting him before he stopped beside him. 

“Shaw.” Anduin smiled, turning to the man. 

The two stood in silence, watching the sparring warriors. Shaw glanced down at the mumbling princess just in time to see a small bubble pop from her nose, making her sneeze. 

“So,” Anduin watched as Taelia won the spar. “Do you think everything will be fine if we left for a week or two?”

Shaw paused. 

“I’ve found no reason not to think so.” He then frowned. “Though I’ve always a reason to worry when a Wrynn wishes to leave the nest, to say.”

Anduin chuckled. “I was thinking about bringing father too. When's the last time he had an actual vacation?”

“The entire Wynn house taking a vacation from Stormwind?” Shaw smirked. “You’re just asking for trouble, your majesty.” 

“When am I not,” Anduin said, “would be a better question.”

“Anduin!!!”

Anduin turned to see Taelia and Varian approaching, the queen very much excited that she’d beaten the one and only Varian “lo’gosh” Wrynn in a one on one battle. As the two got close enough, the newborn princess saw her mother and reached out to her, forcing Anduin to hand his daughter over. Taelia held her daughter, gushing over her adorableness while still exstatic on her win. 

“We’ll speak about this later.” Anduin nodded to Shaw, who nodded back before turning away. 

Anduin then turned to Taelia and his father, a grin on his face. “I’m surprised! I bet alot of gold on you winning, father.”

Varian laughed. “It’s these damn mechanical legs. Never will be as good as flesh and blood.”

The three continued their conversations, the baby princess soaking in their joy, and drooling onto her mother’s clothes.

-...-

Varian was woken up in the dead of night by the sound of the keep suddenly coming to life. 

Escaping his room, he found more guards than usual, and an overwhelming sense of-

“Varian.”

He turned to see Shaw, flanked by two heavy duty guards, approaching him. There was grim written all over them, and an uneasiness in the way the guards held their position. 

“What happened?” Varian found himself growling. 

Something happened. 

Every second he didn’t know, something ate at his sanity. 

Something was wrong and unconsciously he felt like he should know what. 

Shaw and the guards led Varian down the hall, through the keep, and as they walked, Varian noticed more guards, and a panic set in. A panic in the guards, some of whom were in the mist of running somewhere. None of the other staff were out in sight. Just guards. 

Guards and high ranking officials.

No nobles. 

“What happened?!” Varian found himself yelling, still falling Shaw. 

They stopped when they come to a room. The King’s bedroom. The guards and Shaw stood aside and allowed Varian in. 

Varian suddenly was unable to notice that anyone else was in or around the room other than himself. 

And the motionless, bloodied bodies of the king and queen.

And the empty blue and yellow pastel crib. 

-...-

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in more? Inspire me with your lovely feedback and comments! I'd love to know if you wish to find out oooOoOooo the dark secrets to their murder (insert spooky sounds here) <3 :D
> 
> either way, Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
